Dislocation, leg length discrepancy, and general instability are the leading complications with total hip arthroplasty. These problems are difficult to anticipate and often are not detectable using traditional methods during or immediately after surgery. Some methods to attempt to detect these issues include running a finger along an acetabular cup during range of motion trials to detect impingement. Other methods for cup alignment target a standard inclination or anteversion angle, which may not be appropriate for all patients. Additionally, other methods for determining coverage are often inaccurate. Surgeons typically use tactile feedback such as palpating, articulating with a finger behind the joint, to assess coverage subjectively.